ocultando el pasado, viviendo el presente y esperando un futuro
by angie.ramirez.5836
Summary: Ambas con una historia... Ambas con un pasado... ¿Podrá el amor desaparecer el dolor y sufrimiento que ha marcado su vida? ¿Se aceptaran la una a la otra con todo lo que el destino tiene deparado para ellas?
1. conociendonos

**LOS SUCESOS DE LA VIDA NOS MARCAN PARA SIEMPRE NO PODEMOS CAMBIAR EL PASADO Y TODAS LAS ACCIONES BUENAS O MALAS QUE REALIZAMOS NOS PERSEGUIRÁN PARA SIEMPRE.**

**QUINN FABRAY**

Hija única de Russel y Judy Fabray, su familia es sumamente religiosa por lo tanto ha sido educada de manera muy estricta donde Russel, su padre, cree que los golpes son la mejor manera de educar a su hija y donde Judy, su madre, no dice nada, es la típica ama de casa abnegada que prefiere el silencio a evitar que su esposo golpee a su única hija.

A pesar de la vida que le ha tocado llevar Quinn Fabray estudia en William Mckinley High School cursando si último año y como líder de las porristas, seguida, muy de cerca por sus mejores amigas, Santana una chica muy guapa, latina y capaz de hacer que toda la escuela le tema y Brittany una linda rubia con ojos azules, es especial ya que ella cree en la magia, unicornios y arcoíris, todo lo contrario a Santana.

Pero lo que todo llega pronto termina y el destino le deparara una de las pruebas más fuerte de su vida, trayendo consigo la caída del reinado de Fabray, dándose cuenta que lo que tenía nunca la hizo feliz.

**RACHEL BERRY **

Hija adoptiva de Hiram y Leroy Berry un matrimonio muy unido y que para buscar el mejor futuro para su hija deciden mudarse de San Francisco, California a Lima, Ohio, ocultando con ello un suceso muy doloroso y que con el avanzar del tiempo se convertiría en la alegría de la familia Berry.

Rachel es una gran cantante, estaba en el Glee club de su antiguo colegio, el cual llego a ser campeón en las nacionales y por ese motivo decide entrar al Glee club de su nueva escuela William Mckinley High School.

Lo más difícil para Rachel será ocultar el motivo por el cual llego a aquel pequeño pueblo, más duro será ocultárselo a quien en poco tiempo se convertirá en el amor de su vida.


	2. El comienzo

**EL COMIENZO**

¡Estas embarazada! ¡Estas embarazada! ¡Estas embarazada! ¡Estas embarazada! ¡Estas embarazada! ¡Estas embarazada! ¡Estas embarazada! ¡Estas embarazada!...

Solo esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de una joven rubia que lloraba desconsoladamente por un suceso que daría a su vida un giro de 360º.

-**¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?**- repetía una y otra vez recargada en el lavabo de un baño.

Esa mañana Quinn se había levantado con un malestar estomacal y ella lo atribuyo a que la noche anterior había ingerido demasiada comida, ya que sus amigas Brittany y Santana la habían invitado a cenar, pero al llegar a Mckinley el malestar había aumentado asustando no solo a ella sino también a sus amigas, Quinn después de detenerse a pensar un momento pidió a Santana que fuera por una prueba de embarazo, la cual como era de esperarse salió positiva y la voz de Santana repitiendo la frase "¡Estas embarazada!" la estaba desquiciando.

**-¿Qué haré?**- se preguntaba una vez más- no puedo decirle a mi papa porque me matara a golpes- sollozó aún más.

**-¿Qué haré contigo?**- pregunto acariciando su vientre aun plano, estaba tan concentrada viendo su reflejo en el espejo que no noto la puerta abrirse dejando ver a una morena bajita que la miraba con curiosidad y a la vez preocupación.

**-¿estás bien?-** pregunto la morena al observar el estado en el que se encontraba la porrista.

**-¿Quién eres tú?-** pregunto Quinn con el ceño fruncido **-¿Qué quieres?-** volvió a cuestionar a la morena de una forma más agresiva, jamás imagino que alguien la vería en el estado en el que se encontraba, se suponía que todos estaban en clase y eso le daría tiempo de arreglarse antes de ir a la siguiente clase.

**-tranquila de acuerdo-** se defendió la morena.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** volvió a preguntar la porrista.

**-solo vine al baño, pero te encontré aquí, aparte no eres dueña de los baños-** contesto la morena de una forma extrañamente calmada que hizo que Quinn se tranquilizara.

**-jamás te había visto-** exclamo Quinn** -¿eres nueva?**

**-oh lo siento, que mal educada soy, me llamo Rachel, Rachel Berry y si soy nueva me acabo de mudar de hecho es mi primer día y estoy muy emocionada porque…-** no logro continuar porque la rubia la detuvo.

**-espera, espera, tranquila y respira-** dijo la rubia agregando una pequeña risa **–con la velocidad que hablas no me extrañaría que algún día te asfixiaras-** agrego haciendo reír a la morena.

En ese momento se creó un silencio extrañamente cómodo para ambas, se miraron fijamente creando la mezcla perfecta entre el verde y el marrón.

**_-"que bella es, realmente muy hermosa" –_** pensó Rachel observando detenidamente cada facción del rostro de la rubia **_–"detente Rachel recuerda que no te puede gustar nadie si quieres que nadie sepa lo que ocultas"-_** se recrimino mentalmente la morena.

**_-"se siente bien su compañía, aunque no hemos compartido gran tiempo juntas me agrada, es realmente extraño pues apenas la conozco, quizá podríamos ser amigas"-_ **pensó Quinn bajando su mano a su abdomen y hasta ese momento recordó el porqué de su estancia en el baño, pero extrañamente no se sentía tan mal como en el momento de enterarse.

**¿Estas mejor?-** pregunto la morena, después de que el timbre las sacara de su burbuja.

**-sí, muchas gracias-** respondió la porrista dándole una sonrisa sincera, pero sin dejar de ver aquel marrón que a pesar de ser la primera vez que se encontraba con él, le intrigaba.

**-qué bueno-** respondía la morena sinceramente la morena **–te dejo tengo clase de historia-** agrego con cara de fastidio, haciendo sonreír a la rubia **–fue un gusto conocerte-** se disponía salir del baño cuando la rubia la freno.

**-espera, tengo la misma clase, ¿Qué te parece si caminamos juntas?-** Pregunto tímidamente la porrista.

**-claro-** respondió la morena con una sonrisa** –¡vamos!.**

Ambas salieron del baño, platicando de todo y nada a la vez, dándose cuenta que compartían más clases de las que imaginaban, comenzando con ello lo que sería una linda amistad.

bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir historias y si antes respetaba las historias que escriben los demás ahora los respeto aun mas ya que no es facil escribir al menos no para mi :P

bueno espero que les guste la historia, se me ocurrió una mañana mientras despertaba, no se si haya otra similar y pues nada

disfruten y díganme si les gusta o no, dejen sus reviews realmente se los agradeceré.


	3. Embarazada!

**Embarazada!**

Las semanas habían pasado y la amistad que había comenzado en un baño de la forma más extraña que ninguna podría haber imaginado había crecido muy rápidamente, durante el horario escolar procuraban hacer todo juntas y más aún cuando notaron que coincidirían en la mayoría de las clases, pero al terminar el día las cosas cambiaban.

**-Anda vamos, por favo****r-** rogaba la rubia a la morena al salir de clases

**-Ya te dije que no puedo-** Respondió la morena deteniéndose en su locker para guardar sus cosas

**-Vamos Rach, acompáñame-** volvió a pedir de manera suplicante y acompañado de un tierno puchero **–No quiero ir sola al centro comercial. Santana y Brittany no pueden acompañarme-**

**-Así que soy tu última opción-** añadió Rachel de manera divertida

**-Claro que no tonta, es solo que…. me agrada pasar tiempo contigo-** confeso sonrojándose un poco.

**-A mí también me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo Quinn**- agrego con una sonrisa

**-Pero…..-**

**-Pero…de verdad no puedo Quinn-**

**-Lo que pasa es que no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo-** reclamo la rubia **–No has querido quedar conmigo para ir a algún lado después de clases desde que nos conocimos-**

**-No es que no quiera Quinn es que de verdad no puedo-** respondió Rachel sintiéndose culpable ya que la rubia tenía razón, desde que se conocieron todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas era dentro de la escuela, al terminar el horario escolar Rachel salía muy aprisa con dirección a su casa **–Entiéndeme por favor-** suplico la morena

**-¿Por qué no me has querido acompañar?-** pregunto la rubia **–Si quieres puedo ir a tu casa a pedirle permiso a tus papas para…..**- no pudo continuar ya que la morena la interrumpió

**-NOOOOO-** exclamo **–Digo no puedes ir no habrá nadie y es por eso que no te puedo acom…..-** se detuvo al observar la palidez en la cara de la rubia.

**-¿Quinn, estas bien?-** pregunto totalmente preocupada al notar el estado de su amiga –**QUINN!-** exclamo al momento de ver como frente a sus ojos se desvanecía la rubia.

**-AYUDA-** grito para intentar llamar la atención de alguna persona, pero al voltear hacia ambos lados del pasillo noto que estos ya estaban vacíos **–Quinn por favor reacciona-** pedía la morena con lágrimas en los ojos y dándole unos pequeños golpes en la casa buscando hacerla reaccionar.

**-AYUDA POR FAVOR-** volvió a gritar al ver que la rubia no despertaba **–AYUDENME POR FAVOR-**

**-¿Qué sucedió?-** pregunto un hombre al momento que levantaba a la rubia del suelo para comenzar a caminar con ella en brazos.

**-No lo sé-** contesto Rachel con la voz quebrada y la cara totalmente llena de lágrimas** –estábamos por irnos, platicábamos, se desmayó y ya no había nadie- **agrego sollozando

**-ayuda por favor-** exclamo el hombre al llegar a la enfermería de la escuela.

**-¿Qué sucedió?-** pregunto la enfermera al momento de que empezaba a preparar la camilla para recostar a la rubia

**-No sé-** contesto de nuevo aquel hombre **–salía de la sala del coro cuando escuche que necesitaban ayuda y al acercarme estaba en el suelo con esta señorita a lado-** agrego señalando a Rachel, que se encontraba detrás de la cortina que dividía el lugar.

La morena le volvió a explicar a la enfermera lo que había sucedido mientras esta le ponía un algodón con alcohol a la rubia para despertarla.

**-¿Qué…..que….que paso?-** pregunto Quinn totalmente desorientada

**-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?-** cuestionó la enfermera evitando que la rubia se levantara

**-No, estaba con….-** pensó un momento **–RACHEL!-** grito **– ¿dónde está Rachel?-** pregunto y enseguida comenzó a llorar

La rubia sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban de manera muy tierna

**-Aquí estoy Q, tranquila-** susurro intentando que la rubia se calmara **–aquí estoy-**

La enfermera pidió a la morena que saliera u momento para poder revisarla en lo que su madre llegaba por ella

**-Saldré un momento, ¿de acuerdo?-** le dijo la morena a Quinn

**-No me dejes por favor-** pidió la rubia abrazando más fuerte a la morena para evitar que saliera de la habitación

**-tranquila por favor-** pidió intentando sonar calmada **–solo saldré a hacer una llamada-**

**-muy bien Quinn-** la enfermera hablo para llamar la atención de la rubia **–no sé si recuerdes que hace poco más de un mes pedimos unos estudios por los rumores de venta de drogas dentro de la escuela-** comento la enfermera a lo que la rubia solo asintió

**-bien, ¿tus padres ya saben lo que sucede contigo?-** la rubia se sorprendió, negó y después comenzó a llorar

En el pasillo de aquella escuela se encontraba la morena hablando por su celular bajo la atenta mirada del hombre que había llevado a la rubia hasta aquel lugar

**-no me tardo papi-** dijo la morena **–si ya te dije lo que sucedió y su madre ya está en camino, en cuanto llegue me voy a casa-** dejo de hablar para escuchar al otro lado a su padre **–si yo también la extraño, dale un beso de mi parte de acuerdo, no tardo te amo papi-** se despidió del hombre

**-¿tendrás problemas por llegar tarde a casa?-**pregunto el hombre que seguía con ella en el pasillo

**-no, es solo que no me gusta estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa al terminar las clases-** contesto observando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia

**-¿Eres nueva cierto?-** volvió a cuestionar el hombre **–soy el señor Schuester, profesor de español y dirijo el club Glee -** agrego el hombre dirigiendo su mano a la morena

**Si, hace unas semanas me mude con mis padres-** respondió la morena **–mi nombre es Rachel-** al querer responder el saludo del profesor escuchó un grito que salía de la enfermería, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de forma brusca para saber que sucedía.

**-NO PUEDE DECIRLE A MI MADRE QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA-** grito la rubia al momento que comenzaba a llorar **–por favor-** suplico sin notar que la morena se encontraba a un lado de la enfermera.

Rápidamente se sentó en la orilla de la camilla y abrazo a la rubia **–no le digan por favor, no le digan-** sollozaba y suplicaba al mismo tiempo que enterraba su cara en el cuello de la morena.

**-tranquila Quinn, no pasara nada-** la morena intentaba sonar serena pero la noticia le había impactado creando un nudo en su garganta por los recuerdos que le producían esa escena.

**-tu no entiendes Rach, si él se entera…me…me matara-** agrego la rubia y después comenzó a llorar más de lo que ya había estado llorando desde que la enfermera le dijo que tenía que avisar a sus padres de su condición.

Se quedaron abrazadas durante el tiempo que tardo la madre de Quinn en llegar y que sin escuchar explicación alguna se la llevo.

La morena llegaba a casa mucho tiempo después de la hora que tenía acostumbrada a llegar.

**-estoy en casa-** exclamo dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer.

**-hola hija, como siguió tu amiga-** pregunto su padre

**-mejor-** contesto de manera rápida

**-¿supieron porque del desmayo?-**

**-esta embaraza papi-** suspiro al contestar **-pero lo que más me preocupa fue que dijo que si él se enteraba la mataría-** agrego

**-¿el? ¿Quién?-** pregunto desconcertado

**-no lo sé pero lo averiguare- **respondió

* * *

><p>pues aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen algún rewiew sigo siendo nueva en esta situación de escribir, díganme si les gusta la historia se aceptan sugerencias :P!<p> 


	4. Preocupación!

**PREOCUPACIÓN**

Una semana había pasado, 7 días en los que la morena nada sabía se su rubia amiga, le marcaba, le enviaba mensajes y ninguno tenía respuesta, muchas veces intento hablar con la amiga latina de Quinn pero esta la ignoraba o le hablaba de mala manera.

Rachel se encontraba en su locker buscando las cosas para su siguiente materia, estaba tan concentrada que no escucho que alguien le hablaba hasta que sintió como le tocaban el hombro asustándola.

**-¡que rayos…..!-** exclamo la morena un tanto alterada por el susto

**-hola Rach-** dijo la porrista **-¿Cómo estás?**

**-QUINN!-** grito emocionada la morena dándole un abrazo a la rubia.

**-veo que me has extrañado Rach.**

La morena deshizo el abrazo y su expresión cambio de sorpresa y alegría a preocupación, la rubia se veía claramente cansada, con ojeras, un poco pálida y ligeramente más delgada.

**-oh por dios, ¿qué te sucedió Quinn?-** dijo un Rachel bastante preocupada.

**-estoy bien Rach, solo que no eh comido muy bien-** la rubia intento sonreír pero no logro convencer a la morena.

**-¿que no haz comido bien dices?, te tienes que alimentar bien por tu bebe, ahora alguien más depende de ti y tienes que cuidarte-**

**-shhhhhh, calla que nadie de la escuela sabe, bueno solo tú y Santana-**

La morena abrazo a Quinn y cuando aplico un poco de fuerza noto que la rubia se quejaba.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto la morena y la rubia inmediatamente bajo la mirada **–Quinn, mírame- **tomando el mentón la rubia la obligo a levantar la cara y pudo notar que los ojos de la rubia retenían lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, inmediatamente la jalo hacia el baño mientras la campana de la escuela se encargaba de avisar que la clase comenzaría.

**-Rach perderemos clase-** dijo la rubia intentando salir del baño.

**-a donde crees que vas- **la morena rápidamente se puso en la puerta evitando que la rubia saliera **–déjame ver tu espalda-** pidió y la rubia automáticamente se dio la vuelta y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

**-jajaja que graciosa Fabray-** dijo la morena en forma irónica **–quítate la parte de arriba de tu uniforme y déjame ver tu espalda.**

La sonrisa de la rubia se borró automáticamente y se quedó estática intentando no dejar que las lágrimas salieran, hasta que sintió como la morena se encontraba detrás de ella.

La morena al ver el estado de su amiga no tuvo de otra que hacer lo que había pedido por ella misma, tomo la parte de abajo del uniforme de la rubia y comenzó a subirlo, la rubia no puso ninguna resistencia a la acción de la morena, al retirar toda la prenda la morena se llevó las manos a la cara y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control, ambas lloraban, la rubia por lo que había pasado y la morena por lo que veía en la espada de la rubia.

**-oh por dios, oh por dios-** repetía la morena una y otra vez **– ¿quién fue el monstruo que te hizo esto?-** pregunto con la voz entrecortada mientras veía las grandes marcas moradas que adornaban la espalda de la rubia, la morena se colocó frente la rubia, tomo su cara entre sus manos y observo esos ojos avellana que desde la primera vez que los vio quedo cautivada, pero dentro de ella algo se rompió cuando vio que esos ojos solo reflejaban dolor, vergüenza y miedo.

La rubia comenzó a sollozar de nuevo y la morena solo atino a abrazarla **–no me dejes Rach, no me dejes nunca-** dijo aferrándose más al menudo cuerpo de la morena.

**-tranquila Quinn no te dejare jamás-** respondió la morena con seguridad en su voz, pero algo más estaba rondando en su mente **–Quinn-** la llamo e inmediatamente la rubia levanto el rostro para observar a la morena **-¿está bien él bebe? ¿Has ido ya al médico?- **pregunto y se preocupó más al ver el rostro desencajado de la rubia.

**-no lo sé Rach, desde que me entere del embarazo no eh ido al médico, tengo miedo-** respondió y comenzó a llorar.

**-tranquila, todo estará bien-** se quedaron un poco más en aquel baño esperando que ambas se tranquilizaran, al final decidieron no volver a clases y se fueron a un pequeño parque que se encontraba a varias cuadras de la escuela.

**-voy a hacer una llamada para agentarte una cita de acuerdo-** dijo la morena tomando su celular.

**-hola papi-**

**-hola cariño, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien?-** dijo Leroy al otro lado de la línea.

**-todo bien papi- contesto –**bueno te llame para pedirte un favor-

**-dime si se puede sabes que lo hare-** dijo el hombre

**-puedes ver si tu amiga la ginecóloga puede recibir a Quinn, no lleva un control y en su estado eso es importante-**

**-claro cariño, le diré que es una emergencia-**

**-¡gracias papi, me avisas vale!-**

**-claro cariño yo te aviso, cuídate, te amo-**

**-también te amo papi bye-** diciendo esto corto la llamada

**-a que se dedica tu papá Rach?-** pregunto la rubia al ver como la morena finalizaba la llamada

**-mi papá se dedica al hogar, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-** respondió la morena con una mirada traviesa.

**-entonces ¿tiene amigos en el hospital o cómo?-** volvió a preguntar totalmente desconcertada.

Rachel soltó una risita **–aaaaa te refieres a mi papi-** contesto más divertida aun.

**-oye no te burles-** exclamo la rubia y la morena comenzó a reír mas fuerte **–no le veo la gracia Rachel-** la rubia se cruzó de brazos enojada

**-no te enojes, haber te explico-** se quedó un momento pensando y continuo **–mi papá Hiram se encarga de la casa y mi papi Leroy es doctor, por eso le pedí que nos ayudara a agentarte la cita-**

**-espera, espera-** dijo la rubia **– ¿tienes dos papas, hombres?-** exclamo totalmente sorprendida

**-¿qué sucede Q?-** pregunto la morena muy desconcertada**- ¡si dos papas hombres!-**

**-eso es ¡genial! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-**

**-te dije que tenía padres, ¿eso no te dice nada?-**

**-noooo yo también llamo padres a los míos y son papá y mamá-**

**-buen….-**la morena no pudo continuar porque la alerta de mjs la interrumpió

**-**_**"Cariño la ginecóloga atenderá a tu amiga mañana a las 4:00pm, lleguen puntuales, la cita está a tu nombre porque no me acorde del nombre de la chica, ¡cuídense!**_

_**Leroy"**_

**-listo Q tienes una cita mañana por la tarde-**

**-me acompañaras ¿verdad?-**

**-no sé si pueda-**

**-me agendas una cita y no iras conmigo…. ¡genial!-** contesto la rubia molesta y se levantó de donde estaban y se dispuso a caminar.

Cuando la morena vio la acción de su amiga tomo tu teléfono y mando un mjs

_**-"papa acompañare a Quinn a su cita mañana con la ginecóloga, ¿te molestaría cuidarla un poco más?**_

_**Rachel"**_

_**-claro que no cariño, pero si nos vamos a ver más tarde ¿por qué me avisa ahora?, a veces eres muy rara, te amo**_

_**Hiram"**_

**-hey Q espérame-** corrió detrás de la rubia al ver ya se encontraba un poco lejos.

**-perdóname Rach-** exclamo la rubia cuando la morena llego con ella **–mucho haces con estar conmigo en este momento-**

**-si iré contigo de acuerdo, mañana cuando salgamos de clases vamos a ver si este bebe esta se encuentra bien-** es ultimo lo dijo tocando levemente el vientre aun plano de la rubia generando en ambas una descarga eléctrica y una inmensa felicidad.

**-Quinn-**

**-dime-**

**-¿Quién te hizo esas marcas en la espalda? ¿Quién te golpeo de esa forma?**

**-ahora no Rach, prometo decirte pero ahora no-**

**-de acuerdo- **dijo resignada y solo se dedicó a abrazar a la rubia.

-**te quiero Rach-**

**-también te quiero Q-**

* * *

><p>HOLA DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA LAS IDEAS ME ABANDONARON PERO YA ESTA AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO, QUIERO AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS Y TAMBIÉN AGRADECER LA ACEPTACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA.<p>

spyirelan: gracias espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, gracias por el primer review de mi carrera de escritora jijiji

guest: tratare de actualizar lo mas que pueda gracias por seguir la historia

tkpecas: no abandonare la historia, talvez tarde un poco en actualizar pero no mas de semana y media o dos semanas, drama? si mi idea pincipal si contiene drama yo creo sera en un nivel medio de drama, gracias por seguir la historia

LoveFaberrittana: gracias por tu review es importante para mi ver la aceptacion de mi primer historia.

guest: todo puede pasar y ntp no falta mucho para saber el secreto de Rachel

NO ME QUIERO EXTENDER TANTO ASI QUE DE NUEVO AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS

LES DEJO MI TWITTER SI GUSTAN SEGUIRME ES angieWankyRamz de nuevo gracias! disfruten


	5. Descubriemiento

**Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada de nada. disfruten el nuevo cap**

* * *

><p><strong>DESCUBRIMIENTO<strong>

**-Quinn Fabray la entrenadora Silvester quiere verte en su oficina ahora-** se escuchó la voz de Becky Jackson por las bocinas del salón de la rubia.

La rubia se dirigía a paso lento hacia la oficina de la coach temerosa de lo que le pudiese decir, alisaba su falda de su traje porristas para tratar de calmar los nervios que incrementaban con cada paso que daba.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo un instante y trato de respirar lentamente mientras bajaba sus manos a su vientre aun plano, se armó de valor y toco la puerta.

**-adelante-**

**-¿quería verme entrenadora?-**

**-pasa Quinn tenemos que hablar muy seriamente tu y yo-** dijo la entrenadora quitándose los lentes y mirando fijamente a la rubia

**-si es por la práctica del otro día a la cual no vine quiero decirle que fue porque no me encontraba bien, se me bajo el azúcar impidiendo que me quedara, pero le prometo que no volverá a pasar y….-** no pudo terminar ya que la entrenadora la interrumpió.

**-y cuando se note más tu embarazo que pasara Quinn? ¿Serás el balón con el que juegue el equipo de soccer?**

**-Pero…. ¿Cómo…..?-**

**-como me entere, fácil…..-**

Flashback

La entrenadora se encontraba observando la práctica de las porristas cuando Quinn por un mal movimiento cayó al piso de espaldas.

**-te encuentras bien Q-** pregunto una Santana preocupada.

**-si San no te preocupes-** contesto con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga-

**-en tu estado ya no deberías de estar haciendo las rutinas Q, Lord Tubbintog dice que esto le hace daño a tu pequeño unicornio- **dijo Brittany señalando a su amiga.

**-shhhhh Britt, nadie se tienen que enterar-**

La entrenadora alcanzo a escuchar lo que Brittany decía y decidió investigar para corroborar sus sospechas.

**-quiero el expediente médico de la señorita Quinn Fabray-** exigía la entrenadora entrando a la enfermería.

**-pero… usted…. Usted tiene…. tiene los expedientes de sus porristas-** contestaba una enfermera asustada.

**- pero nada, quiero el expediente general, quiero saber todo lo que le sucede desde cuantas veces va al baño y si usa papel, así que si no quiere perder su trabajo deme ese expediente-**

La enfermera de manera inmediata se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió al archivador y saco un folder color marrón con el nombre de la rubia y se lo entregó a la entrenadora.

**-así que esto es lo que te sucede Q, que pena que no podrás seguir en mi equipo-**

Fin de Flashback

**-así que como veras Quinn no puedo seguirte teniendo en mi equipo, quiero el uniforme lavado, planchado y bien acomodado mañana a primera hora en mi escritorio-**

**-pero….-**

**-puedes retirarte-** dijo por último la entrenadora, se colocó los lentes y dio vuelta a su silla dándole la espalda a la rubia.

Al salir de la oficina de la entrenadora la rubia se recargo en la pared y comenzó a llorar, ser porrista le agradaba, todos estaban bajo sus órdenes y ahora que la habían sacado del equipo estaba asustada por lo que pudiera pasar.

_ -"__**te necesito" Quinn-**_

_**-"¿Dónde estás?" Rachel-**_

_**-"voy para el campo, te veo debajo de las gradas" Quinn-**_

La morena corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llego en cuestión de minutos al lugar donde se encontraba la rubia, lo que no espero fue encontrársela en el estado en que estaba, la rubia había decidido ir al campo al ser consciente de que las clases estaban por terminar y no quería que nadie la viera.

**-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Está bien él bebé?-**

La primera sonrisa salía de los labios de la rubia, le encantaban esos arrebatos de verborragia que le daban a su amiga.

**-¿Qué sucede Quinn?-**

La rubia paso de una sonrisa a de nuevo el borde del llanto, el poco maquillaje que usaba lo tenía todo arruinado y los ojos completamente rojos y bastante hinchados.

**-ya no soy porrista, ella lo sabe-** dijo la rubia con la voz entrecortada.

**-¿Qué? ¿Quién sabe qué cosa?-**

**-la entrenadora me saco de las porristas, sabe que estoy embaraza-** y de nuevo las lágrimas hicieron su aparición en los ojos de la rubia. **-¿Qué hare?-.**

La morena abrazo a su amiga y una idea golpeo su mente.

**-eh pensado adicionar para el club Glee y tal vez podrías entrar conmigo-** dijo emocionada Rachel.

**-¿Qué? Estas bromeando ¿cierto?- **la rubia se había olvidado del ultimo acontecimiento y su gesto cambio de manera abrupta.

**-claro que no es broma-**

**-entraras a ese club de perdedores, eso es suicidio social-**

**- y eso es relevante por….yo no soy popular así que…. que podría perder-**

**-no serás popular pero eres mi amiga y ninguna amiga mía estará en ese club, así que olvídalo-**

**-así que ahora decides por mí-** la expresión de la morena se había endurecido por el cambio de actitud de la rubia.

**-no entraras a ese club Rachel, seré el haz me reír si mi amiga esta en ese club lleno de fenómenos que cantan-**

**-pues déjame decirte que en mi otra escuela era parte de ese club de fenómenos como tú lo llamas y ganamos las nacionales-**la morena se comenzaba a molestar por la actitud de la rubia.

**-aquí no es San Francisco, así que olvídalo, no permitiré que entres a ese club-** la voz y la actitud de la rubia era cada vez más dura y fría

**-pues déjame decirte que no decides por mí-** se levantó de las gradas y se disponía a irse pero dio la vuelta y observo a la rubia **–creí que eras diferente, que mal que me equivoque-**

La rubia se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y eso le ocasiono un mareo que la obligo a volverse a sentar **–espera, por favor-** dijo al observar que la morena estaba por irse **–perdóname, por favor perdóname, no quise decir todo eso-**

**-pero lo dijiste y sabes lo que dijiste no me molesta, me molesta creer que esas diferente a los demás populares y lo que me enfurece es ver que puedes llegar a ser peor que ellos-** se dio de nuevo la vuelta pero recordó algo importante.- **hoy tienes cita a las 4:00pm, te estaré esperando en la clínica, de acuerdo-**

**-oh dios lo olvide-** Quinn estaba realmente arrepentida de lo que había dicho pero lo que más le dolía era la forma en la que Rachel le hablaba y más aún la distancia que había tomado con ella **– ¿aun iras conmigo?-**

**-te dije que iría, aparte la cita está a mi nombre así que no llegues tarde-** diciendo esto desapareció de la vista de la rubia.

**-dios que hice, no puedo perder a Rachel, ya pensare en algo-**

El timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases hacia poco que había sonado, la rubia se dirigió a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, aún era temprano para la cita así que tenía tiempo de lavar el uniforme y descansar un rato.

Las 4 en punto de la tarde y la rubia ya se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital con una Rachel aun molesta y lo más alejada posible de ella, la rubia se debatía entre hablarle o no y cuando por fin se había decidido acercarse una voz no se lo permitió.

**-Rachel Berry-** anuncio una enfermera desde la puerta del consultorio de la ginecóloga.

**-vamos-** dijo Rachel a la rubia, la cual se puso de pie y solo se limitó a seguir a la morena.

**-hola buenas tarde soy la Dra. Portam, tomen asiento-** las chicas atendieron automáticamente la petición y se sentaron frente al escritorio de la Dra**. -¿quién es Rachel Berry?-**

**-Yo, pero la cita no es para mí es para ella, mi papa me dijo que la agendo a mi nombre porque olvido el de ella-** hablo la morena mientras la rubia estaba muerta de miedo.

**-de acuerdo, tu nombre es-**

**-Quinn-**

**-de acuerdo Quinn, te haré unas preguntas para tu expediente, está bien-**

La rubia solo asintió a la doctora

**-ok, ¿edad?-**

**-17-**

**-¿tus padres están al tanto de tu situación?-**

**-no-**

**-¿el padre?-**

**-estoy sola-**

**-¿ya tienes pensado que harás cuando nazca?-**

**-no, aun no sé qué haré-**

**-de acuerdo, ¿tomas alguna vitamina pre-natal?-**

**-no-**

La doctora se levantó de su sillón y le tendió una bata a la rubia **–ok, te pondrás esta bata mientras preparo el ultra sonógrafo para revisar a ese pequeñín-**

La doctora se retiró del consultorio dejando a las chicas solas, Rachel se disponía a salir también pero la rubia la detuvo.

**-¿A dónde vas?-**

**-saldré para que te cambies y para que te hagan el estudio, esperare afuera a que terminen-**

**-quédate conmigo, por favor-** y sin dudarlo la rubia se abalanzo sobre Rachel y la abrazo **–perdóname, te lo suplico perdóname-** decía la rubia anclada en el cuello de la morena **–no quiero perderte, por favor perdóname-**

La morena no había respondido el abrazo que le daba la rubia hasta que la escucho sollozar en su cuello

**-tranquila aquí estoy y no me perderás, pero hablamos de esto más tarde de acuerdo-** dijo la morena acariciando tiernamente la espalda de la **rubia –ahora cámbiate que no ha de tardar la doctora-**

Ambas se separaron y el sentimiento de vacío se instaló en ambas, la rubia se comenzó a cambiar bajo la atenta mirada de la morena la cual no le quitaba la vista de encima, -_**dios, es realmente hermosa, mira que piernas pufff hace calor, no puedo dejar de verla, rayos ya dio cuenta que la estoy observando, ¿Qué dijo?, es imposible concentrarse si esta en ropa interior frente a mí-**_

**-¡RACHEL!-** Grito la rubia sobresaltando a la morena. **-**_**"se ve tan linda toda nerviosa, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que la vi observándome? Jajaja está toda rojita, mejor me pongo de una buena vez la bata no vaya a ser que le dé algo jajajaja"- **_agrego la rubia mentalmente divertida por la situación.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?-**

**-lo mismo pregunto ¿estás bien? ¡Estas muy roja!-**

La morena ya no pudo contestar ya que la doctora entraba con un gran aparato al consultorio

**-listo, puedes acostarte en la camilla Quinn por favor-**

La rubia se recostó y la doctora le coloco una sábana en las piernas y levanto la bata de modo que su vientre quedaba expuesto.

**-muy bien veamos a este pequeñín-** puso gel en la barriga de la rubia y comenzó a buscar con el aparato por todos lados **–mira quien quiere conocerte-** dijo la doctora señalando la pantalla – **¿cuándo fue tu último periodo?-**

**-hace como 2 meses más o menos-** contesto la rubia.

**-ok, todo va bien, tienes 10 semanas de gestación y tu bebe mide solamente 2.5cm-**

**-Que pequeño es-** dijo la rubia mirando fijamente el monitor mientras tomaba la mano de la morena, la cual estaba más que emocionada ya que la situación le era familiar. _**"es increíble cómo puede crecer una personita dentro de mí, aun no sé qué hare contigo bebé, pero quiero que sepas que ya te amo aunque tu concepción no fue en la mejor situación"-**_

**-se está desarrollando muy bien, ya tiene todos sus órganos vitales formados, pero el mas importantes es este…- **dijo la doctora sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

El consultorio se llenó de un bum bum bum consecutivo y Quinn no pude reprimir las lágrimas de emoción que en ese momento sentía.

**-muy bien, les daré la primer foto del bebe y un video para que puedan ver al pequeñín las veces que quieran-**

La chicas se habían olvidado del lugar donde estaban y solo se observaban fijamente, transmitiéndose la emoción que sentían ambas por el extraordinario momento, la mirada de la rubia paso de estar en los ojos de la morena a sus labios y este gesto no paso desapercibido para esta última, la cual al ver el movimiento realizado por Quinn se acercó a ella dejando un sentido beso en su frente quedándose ahí por varios segundos, la rubia cerro los ojos ante el contacto disfrutando de aquel momento.

**-ya puedes levantarte Quinn-** la vos de la doctora las saco de la burbuja que habían creado y ambas se sonrojaron.

**-cámbiate mientras preparo tus vitaminas-** la morena y doctora dejaron junto a la camilla a Quinn y se fueron al escritorio.

Al terminar la consulta las chicas se dirigieron al estacionamiento, ambas iban en su mundo, nadie decía nada solo permanecían de pie de lado de sus respectivos autos.

**-¿Qué harás con el bebé?-** pregunto Rachel rompiendo el largo silencio que las rodeaba.

**-no lo sé, solo sé que lo amo tanto a pesar de que es tan pequeño, pero él se merece ser feliz, soy muy joven para hacerme cargo de una personita-** respondió la rubia con su una mano en su vientre y la otra sosteniendo su primer ecografía**. -¿tú qué harías?-**

Esa pregunta descoloco por completo a Rachel a lo que solo respondió alzando los hombros.

Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición en el rostro de la rubia y Rachel no hizo más que abrazarla y tratar de darle el consuelo que ella necesitaba.

**-deberías decirles a tus padres Quinn-**

**-no puedo-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-porque él me matara si se entera-**

**-¿Quién Quinn?-**

La rubia no respondió ya que su llanto se hizo más abundante.

**-tranquila Q, no te pasara nada-**

**-no me dejes Rach, por favor, yo te quiero-**

**-no te dejare, también te quiero-**

Ambas se quedaron un momento más abrazadas y cuando el llanto se acabó ambas se despidieron dejando una plática pendiente.

_**-"ya estoy en casa" Quinn-**_

_**-"qué bueno, cuídate y cuida a ese bebé" Rachel-**_

_**-eso haré, gracias por acompañarme" Quinn-**_

_**-"no es nada, solo toma las vitaminas y aliméntate bien" Rachel-**_

_**-"está bien, te quiero" Quinn-**_

_**-"también te quiero" Rachel-**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>lamento mucho la demora, las fiestas se atravesaron y entre visitas, el trabajo y los preparativos me quede sin tiempo, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews por favor para saber si la historia les va agradando gracias y de nuevo lamento la demora, espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad y que este año sea de lo mejor para ustedes, un abrazo!<em>**


End file.
